


Love You Like a Love Song

by GayIsMySpecialty



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot, simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayIsMySpecialty/pseuds/GayIsMySpecialty
Summary: Jeno writes a love song about Jaemin, his high school crush, and performs it in front of his house.





	Love You Like a Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> I thought NoMin tag could use some cute simple fluff so!!! <3
> 
> I'm sorry I'm literally so bad with tenses and I don't know why sksskkssk
> 
> Hope you enjoy this 3am adventure I wrote :^)

"Mark, I'm nervous." Jeno looks desperately up at his friend across the lunch table, fists clenched underneath it and lunch untouched in front of him.

Mark rolled his eyes, stuffing the rest of his burrito in his mouth. "There's really nothing you should be worried about. Jaemin _is_, for sure, interested in you, after all," he mumbled through his food.

"But what if he hates the song? He might not be so interested after," Jeno replied, burying his face in his hands. The older pat his back in reassurance.

"I know it's good, Jen. You've written plenty good songs before, and I know you. You put so much thought and effort into each and every one. Why would this one be any different?"

~

And so, nine hours later at 10 o'clock, Jeno found himself in front of Na Jaemin's house, a stool below him and guitar in hand. His hands were slippery with sweat, and he's worried that he'll lose grip on his pick during the song. Mark whisper-shouts behind him from the street to get his attention.

"Jeno, just focus on hitting the notes. Don't even pay too much attention to Jaemin until you're done, got it?" he says from the driver's seat of his black Corolla. Jeno just nods, trying to shove his nervousness down his throat.

He turned back around, adjusting his position, and begins.

_It's been said and done, _

_Every beautiful thought's been already sung, _

_And I guess right now here's another one, _

_So your melody will play on and on, _

_With the best of 'em _

Jeno could see the curtains shift behind the window he knows belongs to Jaemin's room, and he tries to concentrate harder on his guitar, but he hears the window open. He imagines the boy looking down at him, dressed in his favorite pajamas and sleeping mask strapped across his pale blonde hair.

_You are beautiful, _

_Like a dream come alive,_

_Incredible,_

_A sinful, miracle lyrical,_

_You saved my life again,_

_And I want you to know baby _

Jeno looks back up at the other, and he couldn't help but smile nervously in between his lines. He looked exactly as he imagined, except his imagination could never really capture Jaemin's true beauty and handsome features.

_I, I love you like a love song baby, _

_I, I love you like a love song baby, _

_I, I love you like a love song baby, _

_And I keep hitting repeat _

As he repeated the chorus, he saw the smile growing on Jaemin's surprised face. Jeno was glad he seemed to be enjoying the show.

_Constantly, _

_Boy you play through my mind like a symphony, _

_There's no way to describe what you do to me, _

_You just do to me what you do _

_And it feels like I've been rescued, _

_I've been set free, _

_I've been hypnotized by your destiny, _

_You are magical, lyrical, beautiful, _

_You are, _

_And I want you to know baby _

Jeno once again goes through the chorus, aware of every single sound from above him. The sounds of crickets chirping had stopped, as if they wanted to hear every note of the melody.

When he got to the bridge, he got up from his stool and walked closer to the house. The lyrics he was about to sing took the longest time to write, and he hoped he could really get his message across to his captivated audience who watched and listened closely from above. Breathing in a big gulp of air, he let go of his guitar and continued singing.

_No one compares, _

_You stand alone, _

_To every record I own, _

_Music to my heart, _

_That's what you are, _

_It's a song that goes on and on _

Jeno passionately belted out the lyrics and picked up his strumming again, and once he got to the last chorus, his voice was raw from the emotions that clogged up his throat and made his heart want to burst.

He finished the song with a huge smile on his face, gazing up at the younger boy who was grinning like the sun belonged in his mouth.

Jaemin began clapping excitedly like a seal, and held out a finger, indicating 'one second', and disappeared back into his room.

While Jeno was waiting for him, he turned back to look at Mark, who had a shocked expression, holding two thumbs up.

Jaemin burst from his front door, running up to the older boy with his mouth still stretched wide from his smile. At first, they just stupidly looked at each other with matching happiness, then Jaemin jumped into his arms for a hug.

Jeno held on tightly, afraid of letting go of his first meaningful hug with his crush.

"Jeno, that was amazing," Jaemin whispered emotionally, pulling back to look him in the eyes. They both were beginning to tear up, but Jeno hastily wiped his own tears away, then reached out to Jaemin's face to do the same.

"I'm glad you liked it," Jeno replied timidly. He was still nervous about what was about to be discussed.

Jaemin tilted his head, a thoughtful expression crossing his face briefly, before he looked directly at him determinedly.

Then, he kissed him.

Jeno was surprised, to say the least, but he went with it and responded quickly before the other could doubt.

Jaemin melted into the kiss while Jeno held him close, a steady hand on the younger's lower back. Jaemin smiled, wrapping his arms around Jeno's neck to get even closer.

Then they heard a short honk of a car horn, and both boys broke from the kiss, glancing over at Mark, who was basically a tomato.

"Sorry, an accident." he lowers his head and hides his red face in his phone.

Jeno sighs, his attention back on his crush.

"So…" he says, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, a tad bit sad that the moment was over.

Jaemin smiled up at him.

"Let's go out, Jeno."

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/8f66-rrFO5U inspired by THIS MASTERPIECE OF A COVER (obv Jeno's version is acoustic)
> 
> I had this huge ass crush on Reed Deming years ago so there's that


End file.
